


Distraction

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[g / fluff / 1897 words] Kyungsoo is very distracted by Chanyeol's arms. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

“…soo, Kyungsoo, are you listening to me?”

The man in question blinks and snaps out of his daze. Despite having heard nothing Chanyeol just said to him, he nods anyway. As Chanyeol’s toned arms wave through the air, animatedly motioning his every word, Kyungsoo’s eyes follow along. In silence, he takes note of the subtle twitching of muscles flexing and relaxing, as well as the veins that’d occasionally pop up on the bronzed skin. Discreetly, or so he thinks, his eyes slowly trace up and down the other’s muscular arms. A thin layer of perspiration adds a soft shine to the taller man’s smooth skin, as well as better accentuates the taut outline of his form.

Kyungsoo is usually quite focused during conversations, actually taking great pride in his strong concentration skills, but at the moment he is very distracted by the pair of tanned arms waving in front of his eyes. He has never paid much attention to Chanyeol’s lanky limbs before as he was always generally annoyed with them, constantly trying to trap him in a headlock or pestering him with hits and nudges. That is until now. As the wide-eyed man nods vaguely again to something his tall friend has said without tearing his gaze away, he subconsciously swallows the lump in his throat.

“... don’t you think so?”

Chanyeol asks with his signature deep chuckle and looks down at his shorter friend who is still staring at his arms. A smirk creeps up on his face and faking a cough, he tries to hide his smugness. He hasn’t expected his plan to work so well, but he’s glad his efforts haven’t gone to waste. He never has a problem catching Kyungsoo’s attention but maintaining that attention is usually more challenging than he’d like to admit; if only he knew earlier that all he needs to do is to spend a month in the gym. He’d gladly have done so sooner rather than wasting all those time coming up with all sorts of elaborate and ridiculous plans (some of them which he deeply regrets carrying out). Casually, or so he thinks, he flexes his arms again like a bodybuilder eager to show off and continues to babble on about things of no particular importance. His smirk widens when Kyungsoo simply responds with another nod and trailing eyes.

A few steps away, Sehun blinks at the unusual interaction between his two hyungs and almost too innocently, he asks the obvious: “Chanyeol-hyung worked so hard just for this?” Jongdae rolls his eyes and flashes him a Cheshire-like grin before pulling the confused maknae away to a safer place. He sure does not want them to get caught in the crossfire of love and hate between two idiots who are still playing hide and seek with their hearts. 

When Chanyeol cannot contain his amusement and smugness any longer, he snaps a finger in front of Kyungsoo’s face while laughing heartily and the latter jumps from his action. Scowling in annoyance, Kyungsoo glares at the grinning giant and rubs the tip of his nose out of nervousness as he tries to suppress the blush tinting his cheeks. Chanyeol raises a teasing brow and flexes his biceps again with excess showmanship.

“Like what you see there?” he asks, taunting and pomposity saturated in his deep voice. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in embarrassment and he glares harder, his chin tipping upward and teeth clenching tightly.

“What, you were staring,” Chanyeol adds with foolish bravery, still grinning from ear to ear, “I’m surprised at how distracted you were by my arms.”

“I was not,” Kyungsoo bites out in a dangerously low and husky voice, making the taller man cower subconsciously. After so many years of pestering and constantly testing his friend’s patience, Chanyeol has developed an instinct that accurately senses his own demise. However, that does not stop him from damning himself. In Jongdae’s words: ‘Chanyeol has the true spirit of a masochist, at least when he is with Kyungsoo.’

“You were,” the giant argues and grins wider. A shiver mixed of fear and anticipation courses down his back. “Don’t lie now, Kyungsoo, we both know you’re a horrible liar. You may be a good actor but damn, you’re bad at lying.”

“Shut it, Chanyeol,” the shorter man narrows his eyes and exhales slowly, trying to stop his body from reacting to his friend’s tongue-in-cheek.

“Aw, you’re feeling embarrassed, how cute,” Chanyeol teases having caught Kyungsoo’s red ears but before the latter could explode in angry curses or lunge at him with a choking hold, he pouts and starts to wiggle around showing cuteness. “Can’t I get a compliment from you once in a while?”

“No,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth and tries to avert his eyes from the other man’s aegyo. It isn’t that he cannot stand watching a grown man act like a five-year-old but rather, he cannot handle watching Chanyeol act all cute. Somehow, it has a strange effect on him: it makes him smile a little too happily, feel a bit too warm and fluffy inside, and forgive the taller man too easily no matter the offense.  

“Oh come on,” Chanyeol continues to whine and pout while shamelessly flexing his biceps again, “my guns are nice, you know they are.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and keeps quiet, feigning ignorance of the pair of arms that he does find extremely distractive.

“I worked really hard on these,” the taller man says nonetheless, despite the non-response from his friend, “of course I worked really hard on them. They are for the fans, but I’m happy you like them too. You do, right? I like them.”

Chanyeol shifts his gaze from his toned arms to Kyungsoo, who has become determined to look anywhere but at him. 

“Are you listening? Kyungsoo,” he calls and waves his arms in front of his still scowling friend, “Kyungsoo, hello? Can you hear me? Are you ignoring me again?”

Silence answers Chanyeol. However rather than discouraging the taller man from carrying on with his one-sided conversation, it just made things worse.

“Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-yah. Kyungsoooooo. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo-yah, Kyungsoo. Kyuuungsoooo. Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyun-“

“What, what, what do you want,” the shorter man finally snaps after getting sick and tired of hearing his own name. His nostrils flaring and eyes shining with impatience, Kyungsoo unwillingly concedes defeat to Chanyeol’s childish antics.

“Admit that you really like my sexy arms and that you were distracted by them because they are so sexy,”

Chanyeol smirks proudly as he slaps his arm muscles. Without giving a single thought, Kyungsoo denies immediately.

“No.”

“Yes! You totally were distracted by my arms!”

“No, I was not.”

“Yes, you were! Admit it, Kyungsoo.”

“No.”

“I know you were. Stop denying.” Chanyeol urges on incessantly, but Kyungsoo has fallen back to silence. In the face of such adversity, the taller man simply pouts and resumes his name chanting.

Slowly, a vein begins to surface on Kyungsoo’s forehead and a fire ignites in his chest. He bows his head and tries to concentrate on the grains of the wooden floor rather than the pair of bronzed, toned arms flying in and out of the corner of his vision. Finally, as the last spec of his patience wears away to nothing no thanks to his persistent friend, Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated growl.

“Enough!” He shouts and effectively quiets Chanyeol in an instant, “yes, your arms are sexy and distracting, okay? Goddamn it, your entire existence is a giant distraction!”

“Uh… what?” Confused, the tall man whispers and tries to restrain the hopefulness rising in his heart.

“I said your entire existence is a distraction to me, you stupid, deaf oaf!” Kyungsoo repeats out of frustration, barely aware of the words coming out of his mouth, “You’re always distracting me with useless things yet I can’t help but pay attention to you! You’re always in my head and just the thought of yo--“

Suddenly, everything he said registers in his head and Kyungsoo shuts up abruptly. Wide-eyed, he looks warily at Chanyeol who simply blinks blankly at him with his mouth slight agape. An awkward silence settles between the two men as one tries to think of how to recover his words while the other searches for the right words to say.

“I distract you?” Chanyeol breaks the silence first in a whisper. Sincerely, his large eyes fall on Kyungsoo and feeling more nervous than he should be, he gulps and pushes on. “Can I take that as you care for me?”

“Of course I care for you,” Kyungsoo mumbles in reply, his mind frantically thinking of ways to salvage the situation. He has long forgone the hope for an impossible love, but he will not so easily give up on the friendship he has worked so hard to preserve. “You’re my good friend, of course I care for you…”

“No, I mean the other kind of care!” Chanyeol clarifies in a hurry and he takes a few step forward, quickly closing the distance between him and a nervous Kyungsoo. The shorter man looks up at him with searching eyes and Chanyeol also tenses up before speaking again, stuttering from the tension and anticipation building inside of him.

“I-I mean… the kind of care that’s more than friends, more than brothers, but more like, um like, l-lovers?”

As he stares half in disbelief into Chanyeol’s sincere and hopeful eyes, Kyungsoo presses his lips against each other until they stretch into a thin line. Carefully, he nods with a quiet hum and he watches in wonderment as a bright smile blooms on the other man’s face like a daisy in early summer. For a moment, time seems to stop as the two men hold each other in regard, both uncertain of what just happened.

Then without any warning, Chanyeol bursts out laughing and crushes Kyungsoo in a bear hug. The smooth skin of his arms brushes against the shorter man’s neck and cheeks, briefly leaving behind an imprint of warmth. Kyungsoo shivers from the subtle touches and a rush of emotions, of happiness, excitement, fear, doubt, and more that cannot even be described by languages overwhelms his entire body. Dazed, he listens to the rowdy laughter rumbling by his left ear and instinctively, he returns the hug and holds Chanyeol closer. Feeling the other’s heart beating rapidly against his own, he also breaks out in laughter.

“I’m so happy right now!” Chanyeol declares like a child that have received the best present on Christmas morning.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo chuckles and buries himself deeper into their hug. For a while, they hold each other close without a word and shares a string of lingering kisses. When they pull apart with smiles on their faces, a mischievous sparkle glints in Chanyeol’s bright eyes.

“It’s my arms, isn’t it?” he asks half-seriously and Kyungsoo’s face falls.

“Really, now?” the shorter man asks in slight exasperation, his expression deadpan and eyes darkening. Realizing his mistake, Chanyeol flashes his new boyfriend an apologetic smile before sweeping down for another round of kisses.

“You’re so dumb,” Kyungsoo mumbles but cannot help but smile as well. Chanyeol simply hums in careless agreement and deepens their kiss.

“Then let me distract you with affection,” the giant whispers.

And of course, Kyungsoo accepts that distraction wholeheartedly.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me a prompt on tumblr:  
> Kyungsoo being tsundere not wanting to admit that chanyeol looks so hot with his tanned guns and chanyeol know about it so he keeps flexing his arms everytime they talk
> 
> Maybe this is not what they are looking for, but it's something? I've tried OTL I am so tired from helping my friend plan her wedding, so this is my break lol.
> 
> It ain't smut but it ain't angst either lol. I hope you enjoy the fluff <3


End file.
